Trapped
by CMRoT
Summary: Mikey gets captured by the Shredder and the turtles get help from someone they thought they couldn't trust... No turtlecest here...
1. The plan and the disappearance

Hi eveyone! this is my first ever fan-fiction that has been published. Yay for me!

Anyway i hadn't published it earlier cuz i still don't know exactly how this thing works. but i'm taking a leap of faith here.

Please excuse if some grammar is off -except when Raph is talking that was on purpose- English is not my main language.

This i based on the 2k3 and a little of the 2007 version of the turtles. Enjoy :)

Before I forget! I do not own the TMNT characters Nickelodeon does... T^T. I only own Cree and Celestia.

* * *

"Has she finished Dr. Stockman?" asked a low menacing raspy voice. Said doctor looked up from some blueprints on the table he sat on. "Yes Lord Shredder, she has. Although I'd have to say the process of it takes some days to complete. Maybe I can tell her to create a stronger one so it can work faster and less time?" Baxter asked Lord Shredder. Lord Shredder shook his he and said "No, the one we have it is enough; Stockman, tell all foot soldiers to gather. Tonight we shall capture the orange masked turtle"

...

"Hey guys! I rented a new movie want to watch it with me!?" asked Michelangelo to his brothers Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello. The orange masked turtle was eager to watch a new movie that had finally come out on blockbuster and had rented to watch. But as he went to the living room he saw no one. He then checked the Dojo and same as the living room no one was there. Michelangelo went to see if his brother were in there rooms but neither Leonardo, Raphael nor Donatello were in there. They weren't even in the lab.

"I guess they went patrolling and didn't tell me. Hey maybe April will watch the movie with me!" he thought out loud. Michelangelo got out of the lab and headed for the manhole that was closest to April's house. Little did he know that his brothers were actually hiding in places he hadn't checked from the lair. They knew if Mikey had seen them, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. Especially when it came to movies or video games.

"Is he gone?" asked Donatello from. Leonardo the eldest came out from the bathroom and said "I think so" looking at his purple masked brother.

"Good riddance" said Raphael, the second oldest, coming out of the kitchen.

"Raphael, don't talk about our brother that way" the blue masked turtle scolded. "buzz off Leo, you know it's the truth"

"Yeah, I know he can be somewhat annoying at times but he's still you shouldn't talk that way about Michelangelo" Leo argued. Donatello just stood there looking at both brothers arguing... Again...

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Michelangelo was making his way towards April's apartment, only two rooftops left. For a brief second Michelangelo stood and gazed at the city of New York. The sky was starting to darken more as a stray cloud covered the moon's delicate light. "Ahhh... My dear beloved city" he whispered to himself. Taking a step forward Michelangelo found himself surrounded by foot soldier. He could tell that there were more than forty this time. "Well I guess I'll be late for movie-night" Michelangelo said taking out his pair of nunchakus and taking his battle stance. "Let's dance"

*At the lair hours later*

Leonardo watched the door for his brother's return. He has worried since earlier in the evening he had called April and asked if Mikey was there.

_"I'm sorry Leo, but Mikey hasn't been around here_" she said. "_have you tried and contact him?_"

"A couple of times actually and he doesn't answer. 'sigh' thanks anyways April, I'll just wait some more" Leonardo said to her concern still in his voice.

"_Don't worry Leo, I'm sure Mikey on he's way back"_ she said reassuring him. "I hope you're right, thanks again" with that Leo hung up the phone and went to sit on the couch.

Now the blue masked turtle waited patiently for his baby brother's return.

Minutes passed and there were no sign of Michelangelo. Leonardo decided to get a glass of water. Turning for the kitchen he heard the door open. Thinking it was Michelangelo, Leonardo turned heel for the entrance door instead of the kitchen. Arriving at the door disappointed landed on his face to see that it wasn't Michelangelo at the door but the second eldest, Raphael. Said turtle noticing the expression on the elder brother's face raised an eye ridge in annoyance, tsked and said "yeah boring ol' me got a problem wit that?"

Leonardo looked at the second eldest as if noticing him for the first time. "Oh, Raph. Sorry bro, it's just that I'm worried about Mikey he hasn't returned since he left". At this statement Raphael became thoughtful. "Hmmm... Now that'cha mention it I haven't seen the Knuckle-head since this mornin'" he said. "He hasn't called either and it's starting to worry me. Maybe I should go look for him to see if he isn't in any trouble" Leonardo said. "Fine, I'll go wit ya'. 'Sides if the two of us go we'll have more of a chance on findin' him" Raphael stated. Leonardo nodded and both went to the garage where the battle shell rested.

* * *

Onward to the next chapter! :D


	2. He's been found!

Couldn't wait to update XD so here it is...

Again I do not own TMNT nickelodeon does...

* * *

Days passed and neither Leonardo, Raphael nor Donatello could locate him. Donatello even tried the tracker he had implanted on their shell cells, but the device had somehow been disconnected. Today the three turtle were getting ready for another search to find Michelangelo. They were heading to the garage but the turtles suddenly heard the main entrance to the lair open. Thinking their lost brother had finally come home all three turned heel and went to said place. Yet disappointed filled their faces when they saw that it was their human friend Casey Jones and no Michelangelo. "Hey Case, got any news on finding Mikey?" asked Leonardo.

"News? No. Mikey? Yes." the man answered him with a smile on his face. Before any of them could ask him what he had meant a wobbly Michelangelo entered the room. "Mikey!" all three yelled in unison as they ran towards said turtle.

"Where the shell have you been!?" first asked Donatello.

"Do you know how worried we've been?" second was Leonardo without letting Michelangelo answer.

"I swear if this was some kind of prank of yers-" Raphael threatened half-heartedly. Actually he was glad that his younger brother had come home. Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello kept asking Michelangelo different questions at the same time.

"Guys" Casey said. Still they kept asking questions as if they hadn't heard him. "GUYS!" this time all three turned to him. "I should probably tell ya' that when I found him, he was wonderin' in the alleys with a weird loopy look on 'is face" said Casey with a worried expression on his face. Realization finally dawned on the turtles as they looked back at Michelangelo seeing him, really seeing him for the first time in days. The turtle in question indeed looked spaced and pale. Donatello couldn't figure out why. He checked for pulse which was too low for comfort. "Come on let's take him to the lab. It's a miracle he's still standing" said Donatello with urgency. In minutes the three turtle and the human were in said place where Leonardo and Raphael laid their somewhat dazed younger brother on the bed.

"I'll see what I can do. You guys can wait outside" Donatello said to his brothers and Casey. All three nodded and exited the lab. "Call if you need anything" Leonardo said before exiting. Donatello nodded and began his examinations.

After three hours Donatello finally came out of the lab and headed toward the living room. The minute he stepped into the living room he got bombarded by his two brothers and the human.

"Well I did every test that could think of. He seems to be fine, although I had to give him a blood transfer since he was very low on it -which was what I was worried about- and found three sort of chemicals that I haven't identified yet and starved. End of story he need rest. If he wakes up tell me, I'll be in my room" Donatello said tiredly. Leonardo was the first to notice that Donatello looked somewhat pale and asked "Uh.. Donnie where did you get the blood for the transfer?" it was then that Raphael and Casey noticed why the blue clad turtle had asked.

Donatello only gave a wanton smile. "Like I said tell me when Mikey wakes up" before any of them said anything else Donatello headed towards his room and closed his door.

Seven hours had passed and Michelangelo didn't wake up. Donatello only got out of his room to go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water or something to eat once in a while. Leonardo sat beside his youngest brother keeping watch to make sure everything was fine, for now.

Leonardo was so focused on his little brother that he almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Cool it fearless it's just me" Raphael said and removed his hand. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in" Leonardo said without looking at him.

"Nothing yet?"

"No"

Raphael looked at both brothers in concern. Though he would never admit it openly he was worried about Michelangelo but the one who worried him most right now was Leonardo. The blue masked clad hadn't left their younger brother's side since Donatello gave the news and that had been seven freaking hours ago. "Leo, go get somethin' to eat and rest. I'll watch over Mikey while ya do" Raph said to the eldest. "Don't worry Raph, I'm fine, I can keep watching Mikey for a while longer" Leonardo said moving nothing but his lips.

"Bro, you've been here for seven hours straight you haven't eaten and not to mention you've barely slept this last few days searching for Mikey. He's here now, he's safe, you can relax a degree and at least get sometin' tah eat"

Leonardo looked up at him and simply said "I'm not tired". Raphael -being as short tempered as he is- was about to yell at their eldest brother but was cut off by a soft moan coming from Michelangelo's direction. Both blue and red masked clads turned their heads to see a somewhat thrashing Michelangelo. "Mikey?" asked Leonardo. Michelangelo in turn did not respond. Upon closer inspection both turtles saw that he was also sweating. Leonardo quickly felt Michelangelo's forehead, which was like hot lava. "Raph, get Donatello, a cloth and some cold water. Mikey's burning up". At this Raph only nodded and went out of the room. Seconds later Donatello was at Leonardo's side with a thermometer at hand. Donatello put the thermometer in Michelangelo's mouth hoping that he wouldn't spit it out. By some sort or miracle he didn't and when the thermometer beeped Donatello took it and sucked in his breath. "What?" asked Leonardo. "He's over 45 degrees. We need to cool him down" Donatello said. As if summoned Raphael came into the room with a bucket filled with iced water and a towel cloth in each hand. Raphael quickly handed said things to Donatello and the purple masked clad soaked the towel cloth and put it on Michelangelo's forehead. At this the young clad seemed to calm down a little. Sadly every time the cloth lost its coldness he would start thrashing again. Donatello was starting to panic, he had no idea what was happening to their brother. "Raph I need you to fill the bathroom tub with cold water" Raphael nodded and went out of the room. Donatello now looked at Leonardo and said "Leo see if you can contact Leader-Head and ask him if he could meet us here. If not call April, maybe she might know what type of fever Mikey has" Leonardo nodded and also headed out of the room. 'Oh Mikey, what's going on with you?' Donatello thought with worry.

After what seemed hours Michelangelo finally cooled down. With Leatherhead's help they discovered that the three chemicals that Donatello could not identify weren't even from earth they were chemicals that were only found in some parts of space.

"Now the only questions that remain are; why are those chemicals in his body? Who put injected it to him and why?" Said Leonardo to his brothers, Leatherhead and the human. Looking up he saw Raphael already heading for the door. "Raph where are you going? We need to discuss a plan" Leonardo scolded the second oldest. "OUT!" Raphael shouted opening and slamming the door shut after he went through it.

The red masked terrapin walked among the shadows in silence. Making sure no one saw or heard him. He walked to central park without really thinking about it. It was as if he was in auto-pilot. He sat near the lake that has always been there. Raphael liked coming here mostly because of the tranquility it always had. "Aw geez, and here I thought I was the only one here" a feminine voice came from behind. Raphael sprang into action at that moment taking out his twin Sais. "Don't worry I'm not here to fight. Mainly 'cus I'm not a fighting people person and secondly I'm unarmed" she said and sat down in front of the lake. Raphael put away his Sais but instead of sitting he turned to walk away. "I didn't come here to take yer spot you know. You can stay. It doesn't bother neither me nor the lake so why leave?" the girl said. The terrapin was weighing his options he did want some time away from the lair but also he didn't want to risk blowing his identity. The girl patted the ground next to her and waited patiently for the turtle.

Raphael sighed and sat back down on the ground where the shadows covered his body. Away from the girl, so she couldn't see him.

Minutes passed and neither of them spoke one word. The girl was distracted by the lake as was Raph. At least that's what he thought until she said.

"He must be in pretty bad shape if you do not dare to see him"

Raph's head snapped towards the girl's direction, eyes growing wide. She was now standing. He stood quickly prepared for anything that might come his way. Slowly reaching for his Sais again. Only to find they weren't there. 'what the!?' he thought. "Like it told you I don't want to fight." The girl said getting Raphael's attention. He saw that in her hand were his two custom made Sai blades. Raphael was rapidly becoming angry. He never liked anyone touching his Sais without his permission.

The girl sensing that he was becoming angry decided to return what was rightfully his. Stretching her arm towards him she said "I noticed that you were reaching for them. I took them because I thought you would attack."

He reluctantly took them back. Putting them back where they belong. "How did you know?" Raph asked. Speaking for the first time since the girl got there.

"Oh so you do speak?" she said amazed. "Anyways, let's say it was mostly written all over your body movements"

"A sixth sense?"

"Yeah, something like that. Name's Cree by the way" The girl said looking at the figure next to her.

"Raphael" the terrapin said crossing his arms.

"Why so monotone?" she asked.

"Why so trusting?" Raphael replied. The girl looked surprised by what the turtle said. She chuckle and said "who ever said I was?"

"Then why are you talking to me, a complete stranger? For all you know I could be a mugger" he said. Cree looked up and turned to where he was, seriousness taking her young features.

"Sadly for you I actually know WHO and WHAT you are Raphael Hamato"

* * *

To the next chappie's~ :D


	3. A secrete revealed!

Thank you guys that have reviewed this fic ^.^v. I'm glad so... here's another chappie XD

* * *

The turtle's eyes widened. Quickly going for his sais again holding both in each hand.

"Who are you" he asked now on the defensive. As Raphael looked at the girl he saw that she look like any other average teenager. Even in all the darkness Raphael could see how she looked thanks to all the training Master Splinter had given him throughout his years. She had light brown hair, some covering the left part of her face, had dark colored eyes or eye since she only showed one. Her skin color was that of cinnamon. She wore a simple black shirt with some kind of white symbol on it, black pants and shoes.

"I told you my name's Cree" she said simply. "I think what you mean is who do I work for" she continued as if he'd asked. "Which I… cannot tell you"

This was not an answer Raphael did not like. The angered turtle was about to say something but the girl beat him to it. "It doesn't matter who I am right now. What matters is your brother Michelangelo" she paused. For a mere second Raphael thought he saw her face saddened but quickly changed back to seriousness. "For unfortunate reasons… I was the one to cause the illness your brother has right now" she confessed him.  
At this Raphael's eyes widened once more now furious as he learned who was to blame for Mikey's weird illness. Cree saw this and quickly tried to calm him down "Look I knew you come here tonight. Here" The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a vile with an opaque green substance.

"Give this to him it'll cure him"

_'Don't give it to him! It'll make it worse!'_

The turtle's eyes slightly widened at the voice inside of his head. It spoke at the same time as the girl did verbally. The voice sounded like hers… but was it?

Cree had her hand stretched towards him with vile in hand. "What?" he asked. As not to give herself away Cree remained with her serious face. "Look if you take it'll make your brother feel better"

_'Take it but DO NOT give it to him! Throw it away if you must'_

There it was again. The voice in his head. Now Raphael knew something was up.

"You said you were ta cause of mah brother's illness. What makes you think I can trust you with this 'cure'" Raphael asked using sarcasm on the last word.

The girl sighed showing her impatiens "fine if you don't want your brother to be cured I guess I'll leave then" she said turning away from him and putting the vile back in her pocket.

"Who ever said that I didn't?"

Cree was about to turn when she felt something hit her on the back of her head. As everything went black the last thought that ran threw her head was 'Oh crud'

As the girl began to fall Raphael stepped forward to catch her. 'Hmmm… I guess dis little stroll did help in somethin' He thought as he made his way back to the lair. What Raphael had not been aware of was that foot ninja were watching everything and reported what had happened to the Shredder.

"Excellent. Now that the freak has taken her we can use the tracking device and discover their hideout. Return to headquarters that is all." The Shredder ordered. Quickly the foot ninjas disappeared from the spots returning to said place.

...

Three hours later Cree finally began to regain consciousness. Looking around she noticed she wasn't in a place she recognized. That's when she remember what had happened before she went unconscious. Sitting up she began to slid of a bed. In that moment the door opened to show one of the terrapins with a check board at hand. Looking up from it Donatello saw that his "patient" has awoken and was already standing, leaning slightly on the bed.  
Cree had not noticed the body that was almost next to her on another bed as all her attention was on the terrapin in front of her. "I see you're awake" Donatello said breaking the silence. "Yes and I see you aren't not the turtle whose butt I want to kick repeatedly" Cree said. Donatello was surprised that the girl had recognized that he wasn't one of his brothers. Even April at times mistook them for one another. Although that was when they didn't have their bandannas on. "Where is he?" she asked moving closer to where Donatello was standing.

"Why do you want to know?" Donatello asked in turn.

"Because I told your brother specific instructions in which in turn he ignored and brought me here." She answered him. Donatello was about to respond but Cree didn't let him speak as she maneuvered around him and got out of the room.

Not knowing where to look Cree just searched every room she could find. As she neared a door she heard muffled voices coming from a place that looked like a kitchen. Arriving Cree saw Raphael and Leonardo discussing about her. Cree didn't really care for what they were saying because the first thing she did was walk the short distance from both turtles, held back a fist and let it fly to Raphael's face.

Both terrapins had been too distracted to see the girl in question walk up to one of them and slam a fist on the red masked turtles face. Leo immediately unsheathed his twin Katanas and took a battle stance. Though nothing had ever prepared him for what happened next.  
"ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF OR PLAIN STUPID!?" Cree shouted. Raph stood quickly and went for the girl's throat. Raphael's hands were merely inches from her throat as Cree grabbed his wrist twisting it on to his back and pushing him to the floor at her mercy. "Seriously! I told you to grab the bottle and throw it away as you left not knock me out and take me to your home. What kind of idiot would do that!? Did you even consider I could have a tracking device on me!?"  
Leonardo could not believe his eyes and ears. The girl had single-handedly defeated his brother with one hand...  
She was a stranger most likely an enemy and she was lecturing his brother about what he had done. The multiple errors he may have committed. The blue masked terrapin had not noticed his mouth was hanging wide open and had wide eyes because of what he was witnessing.  
As Cree finished lecturing Raphael she let go of his hand and looked up to the oldest brother. "Close yer mouth before bugs crawl into it" she said to him. Noticing Leo quickly shut his mouth and sheathed his Katanas. Raph stood up and glared at the girl. Cree did the same. Leonardo went to stand between them before another fight erupted. "Can one of you explain to me what the shell just happened?" He asked.

"That's simple. I kicked his shell with one hand" Cree said.

"As if, you had a lucky shot. That's all" Raphael said. Cree chuckled and looked at him "you wish it had been luck. Sadly for you I'm one of the best in the foot" She said with a cocky grin. At the mention of the foot clan both turtles took battle stances. "That reminds me Raphael told me that you were the cause of our brother's illness what did you do to him." Leonardo asked in a serious tone. 'Well I can tell you it's no illness. Not really anyway" Cree said crossing her arm on her chest. "It's a potion that I was forced to make and give to him. That potion would leave him nauseous for the first couple of days, dizzy and spaced. I had to take a small portion of his blood so the potion could work-" Cree was going to keep explaining but got interrupted by an angry Raphael "small portion!? When he got here he barely had any left!" he said almost shout at the girl. Cree let her arms fall at her sides and looked away from the brothers. "That was Michelangelo's "punishments" when he would not do what he was told to do. First they would drug him and drag him out of the cell he was kept in. They would cut deep wounds on his arms and legs so he would bleed enough for when the drug wore off he still wouldn't be able to move much. Then they would 'call' me to repair his wounds."

Cree was about to continue but Leonardo interrupted with a question of his own. "What do you mean? Mikey didn't have any cuts or scars that would prove what you say."

"The type of healing I use Is not exactly of human standards" She said. Leonardo and Raphael had confusion on their faces. She approached the red clad turtle, extended her arm and said "Take your Sai and cut my arm." Raphael could not believe what he was hearing. First she had lectured on what he did wrong and now she wanted him to cut her arm? Was this girl insane!?

"I'll have you know that I am not insane. i will demonstrate what I meant by no human standards" Cree said to both. She waited for Raphael to do what she had asked. The latter had taken his Sai out from his belt and motion his hand to make a small cut on the girl's forearm. "Okay. Watch this" she said as she lifted her other hand on top the cut. Both turtles quickly saw that a small glow was emitting from her hand. In seconds Cree took her hand away so they could see that her cut was no more.

"If it's not too late I could still save yer brother from what Shredder had planned for him" She said. Now the terrapins looked skeptical. Her offer seemed too good to be true. "How can we trust that you will do what you say and not worsen or brother's condition?" Leonardo spoke up after a few seconds. "I cannot assure trust Leonardo. I owe Michelangelo my sanity. It is the least I can do for him." Cree said truthfully.

He's presence there truly was to thank for. Even though she was "part" of the foot clan they all treated her like they would treat any other prisoner. Miraculously she fed well per Lord Shredders orders. Though she knew that was only because he needed her 'magic abilities' and nothing more. At the first years she had been captured she had refused to serve the Shredder. Sadly that had changed the day he had some doctors sedate her in her sleep and told them to surgically put some device near her heart. Once she had been told what had been done to her, she had tried to remove it from her system by using her magic. Turns out that the Shredder had somehow made it possible for the machine to electrocute her every time she used magic. Though as years past Cree had met a girl her age named Celestia. She also had 'magic abilities'. Both had become friends and learn a great deal about each other.

The day they had brought Michelangelo she had seen the young terrapin bruised and battered. It wasn't news to her that there humanoid turtles in New York City. She had heard conversations from some of the foot clan after they'd come from another failed mission on eradicating them. That was also the day when Shredder had approached and told her to make two potions one that could make the clad in the orange mask forgets certain things about his life. The second one was for replacing those memories. To make Michelangelo one of their own. In a way she didn't let that happen, every time she could Cree would sneaked her way into Michelangelo's holding cell. At first he didn't trust her but who could blame him right? When she finally gained his trust Cree told him of Shredders evil plan, she also gave him some paper and pen and told him to write things about his like, dreams, his family and that he should tuck it away in safe keeping.

"Hellooooooo! Earth tah girl!" Raph sudden voice knocked Cree out of the trance she had been. "Huh? What?"

"Don't 'what' me. Aren't yah gonna to fix our brother?" Raphael said. Cree's eyes slightly widened. "Oh! Yeah sure. Ummm….. where is he?"

* * *

Onward to the next one! :D


	4. Battle of the mind

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. Aside from classes I had some writers block and couldn't continue with the story. I also notice that it's kind of short but that's all that would come to me XP...

Thank you the the reviews that have been left in this Fan-fic.

Some of them have helped :)

Well... enjoy XD

* * *

Leonardo and Raphael led the girl to the room she had been before. As the three entered they saw Donatello checking Mikey's vitals and changing the cloth that rested on his forehead.

"How is he?" Leonardo asked. Don noticing he had company he turned to them and said "Still the same. I don't know what else to do."

Cree stepped forward "How long has he been like this?" she asked.

"Four almost five days" Donatello answered. Cree was surprised. The potion never lasted this long to take its effect. It always took five to eight hours –sometimes a day- to complete itself. Without thinking Cree hurried herself to Michelangelo's side checking from head to toe the symptoms he showed. "I don't get it" she said to herself.

Unbeknownst to her Donatello was watching what she was doing. "What do you mean?" he asked her. Cree looked up to him "the potion has never lasted this long to take full effect. So that means either he is fighting it and still has time to be saved or…" she didn't finish. The girl did not want to think of the possibilities that could happen to Michelangelo if…

"Or what?" Raphael asked from behind them bringing the girl out of her thoughts. Cree turned to all of them and said "or the potion is being rejected by his body and slowly causing some sort of second mutation that I hadn't thought could happen. Shredder never let me examine Michelangelo's physical so I could be certain that the potion worked like it should"

The red clad terrapin was quickly losing his patience "So yer sayin' the thing you injected in him could ultimately kill him?" he asked.

"I don't know… but I would be willing to create anti-potion… with Donatello's help of course. It's not much different from making an antidote for venom" she said calmly looking towards the purple clad terrapin. Donatello nodded his head yes and turned to his unconscious brother. The rest did the same.

Silence wrapped itself around the room. The only thing that could be heard was the heart monitor and Mikey's slow and steady breathing.

After some time Cree turned to leave the room but before she could reach the door a forest green hand grabbed her arm. "Where do yah think yer goin'?" Raphael asked. Cree looked at him and said "Foot quarters to get the materials I need for the anti-potion; and no it can't be anywhere else." She answered before Raphael had the chance to ask.

"Then you are not going alone" Leonardo said. Cree wanted to argue but she knew better. They didn't trust her enough to come back. She sighed and said "Fine but only one of you may come with me."

"Why?" Leonardo asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Two reasons. One: I only have one of this" she said taking out a silver colored ring from her pocket and showed it to them. "And two: if we get caught, and I know we will, the shredder won't be suspicious of yer identity."

"How can a 'ring' fool the Shredder from thinkin' that one of us ain't a humanoid talking turtle?" Raphael asked with sarcasm on his voice. Cree looked at him and said "put it on and see for yer-self" handing him the small ring to him. Raphael took the ring but did not put it on. He couldn't, his fingers were too big for it to fit. "How do yah suppose I put it on? My fingers aren't exactly petit" he said to her. She just chuckled and took the ring back pushing a small button making it expand. "it's adjustable. Now try it on" She said.

He did as asked. To the other two turtle's amazement Raphael turned into a human!

"WHAT THE—!" Leonardo and Donatello exclaimed in unison.

"What?" Raphael asked. He felt no different than he did a couple of seconds ago. He didn't understand why his brothers were so amazed, whatever the thing did it didn't work.

"Dude, y-you're-"

"Human" Donatello started to say but Leonardo cut in finishing the sentence. At first Raphael was shocked to hear those words come from his brother's mouths. He went towards the bathroom to look at himself on the mirror. As Raphael examined himself he could see that he was indeed human. He had hair, part of his front was red and the rest was charcoal black. His skin is a dark tanned color. Raphael noticed that his eyes were still the same shape and color.

Now he looked down at his body. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a red t-shirt underneath but not even that could hide his broad shoulder and all the muscled he had. He also had black pants and red and black running shoes on. "what the-?" he said to himself not noticing the he had company.

"Amazing isn't it? It's high quality tech hologram. Made so the person wearing it could be able to fool anyone or in your case look human." Cree said as she began to explain in detail how it worked. Raphael turned to her. Donatello and Leonardo were behind her. Don was in between paying attention to what she was saying and gawking at his now "human" brother. It looked so real.

"So yeah only one of you can come. So which of you would like to come?" She asked.

"I'll go" Leonardo said. The red and purple clad turtles looked his way. "Maybe I could go. I know all the tech stuff after all" Donatello said. "Or I can go. I already got this thingamagig on" Raphael said showing the ring.

"Okay, okay. Before a battle royal starts. Let's draw straws" Cree said taking out exactly three straws from her pocket. "Whichever gets the shortest will go with me."

The three brothers nodded as Cree stretched her arm. Each picked a straw, first had been Leonardo. His had been the longest. Second to draw had been Donatello which his straw was considerably shorter than Leo's. Raphael was the last to draw. His was the shortest one of the three.

"Guess im goin" Raph said and turning to Cree. "Lead the way" She said turning for the door once more.

...

Cree and Raphael were running through the roof tops as both made their way to Foot headquarters.

"Okay what's the best way to enter" asked Raphael from Cree's side. She looked at him. "The best way? Through the front door" She told him.

"Hardy har, har. Cut the jokes I'm serious here"

"So am I. Besides as I said earlier it won't matter if we sneak our way in. He will know and will call for me. Once he does, you'll have to go to the lab where all my potions and other stuff are. I'll keep him distracted long enough for you to get out" Cree said as she took two papers from her pocket and handing it to him. One had the materials that they'll need and the second the instructions on how to make the potion. Cree knew that she wouldn't be able to follow him back to his home. She had to stay… for their safety.

"Yer sayin' this like yer not comin' back wit me to make the cure thing you said" Raph said stopping dead in his tracks and getting the young girls attention. "Because I'm not. I can't risk Shredder finding you guys because of me" she said. Something in that sentence made Raph's brain wheels turn. "Yah said that the Shredder would know wherever you are, how's that? I checked if yah had a trackin' device on yah an' you didn't" he asked.

"Yer right. I don't have a tracking device _on_ me. It's _in_ me. The dirt-bag sent professional doctors to implant it near my heart" she said anger in her tone of voice. "Best part, I can't use my magic because of it."

"How's that" Raphael asked

"Every time I try to use it without Shredder's permission it sends a charge of electricity ultimately killing me. Thought five minutes later it sends it again to bring me back to life. It sucks every time" Cree said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_H-huh? W-where am I"_

_Said a confused Michelangelo, getting off the floor he'd been laying on._

"_Shell, I can't see anything…"_

_He looked around but saw nothing more than darkness._

"_Leo, Donnie, Raph, Master Splinter!? Cree?"_

_He called out but none answered_

"_Where are you guys!?"_

_Still no answer._

"_They're not here Michelangelo_" _a feminine voice said suddenly. _Mikey spun to where he heard the voice but just as before he only saw darkness.

"_They have left you_" it said closer to where Michelangelo was standing. Mikey spun again. This time he was met by a pair of light yellow green eyes. They looked beautiful yet empty and sorrowful. "You're lying dude, Who are you" He asked the beautiful pair of eyes.

"_It does not matter, Michelangelo. All you need to do is forget. Forget everything, the foot, the purple dragons, the Shredder, forget them all. Forget Cree, your brothers, forget your father. You do not need them anymore. You must forget_" the voice said. Michelangelo could not believe what the voice was saying! Forget his brothers and father!? Neither would he forget Cree she was the only friend he had at the time he was captured. "What are you saying!? I will never forget them!" he shouted at the green eyes.

Michelangelo was not one to get angry so easily, but when it came to his family and friends he would not take it lightly.

"_Oh, but you will… and I will help with that_" the voice said.

"What? No! Stay away from me!" Michelangelo shouted as he ran from the voice. He didn't know where he was going, not that there were any choices to pick from. This place is like an empty black abyss!

After what felt like hours Mikey stopped running. He didn't hear the voice or see the yellow-green eyes anymore. 'I think I got away' Mikey thought.

"_You cannot escape that easily Michelangelo Hamato. You will forget your family and your friends whether you want to or not, and you will join us."_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

* * *

Please R&R :)

Now on to the next chapieee~~~~~ :D


	5. Lost to us

Hi! I'm finally back with a new Chappie~ :D

Truth be told I had this one finished some time ago but wasn't sure if it was good and I couldn't find anyone to read it and tell me there was something wrong ._. ... that was until TAHDEII! XD so it turns out nothing's "wrong" so i'm updating ^-^! Still I would like your (as a reader, reading this) opinion on it :) So please R&R!

Oh! and for all of you's who have favorite/followed/reviewed Thank you! ^.^v

And also I want to thank the friend of my friend that read this and gave his opinion. So... THANK YOU!

Now for the Chappie~ X3

* * *

After the 3 minutes passed Raphael went inside making sure he wasn't spotted and went to the lab he had been told to go. Arriving he started to gather all the materials that were in the list Cree gave him.

Raphael didn't notice when one of the foot soldiers noticed him as he passed by the lab. Now the foot ninja silently made his way towards the intruder, unsheathing his katana to attack. In that moment Raphael felt a presence behind him and turned just in time to catch the katana's blade between his hands. "Tsk, tsk. Didn't your mother ever teach you that attacking from behind is a no-no?" the human disguised turtle said as he punched the ninja on the jaw hard rendering him unconscious.

'Now where to hide him?' Raphael thought as he looked around. Seeing a closet to his right he quickly put the unconscious body there and went back to shove the materials in Donnie's duffle bag he had brought with him. "Okay now to find the girl and get the heck out of here" Raph muttered to himself as he climbed to one of the air vents he had spotted earlier.

Raphael was not planning on going home without the girl. He thought that even if he had brought the materials to Donatello and gave him the instructions there would still be a probable chance that the potion would go wrong somehow. Now with that in mind the human disguised turtle started to move through the vents looking for the girl.  
After what seemed like hours Raphael finally found her standing in front of two crimson red doors. She knocked twice on one of them and after a few seconds she opened the door and slipped inside.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Cree entered the room she saw her "master" sitting behind his desk -not standing like most times-.  
"Ah Cree, so nice see you again" Saki said with his low and raspy voice.

"Sadly for you I cant say the same" Cree said.

"Watch your mouth girl. Now I've been expecting a report from you about the mutant's process" he said slightly angered. Cree crossed her arms over her chest and said "there is nothing to report. Michelangelo is still on second base of the process. In other words the potion isn't complete."  
"If I recall correctly you said that the process of the potions takes a matter of hours to take effect. So why hasn't it been completed" Saki said almost growling and with even more anger in his voice.  
"If you want to blame someone blame yourself I had told you that I needed to do some test before starting on this whole shindig. But nooooo lord Shredder cannot wait. He has to have things at the moment. He won't listen to precautions. Well now you have to deal with the consequences " Cree said sarcastically as she glared at he "master".

"I told you to watch your mouth or-"

"or what? take off my hands, my legs or better yet kill me? Face it shred-head as long as you have need of me I know all of your threats are meaningless" smirking Cree said -with even more sarcasm than before- interrupting Saki. She knew that by now she was in dangerous waters with Shredder but she couldn't help it. Her hatred toward him was much to great.  
Her smirk vanished as quickly as it appeared as she saw Saki take a small remote from his yukata pants.  
"Good to know you still remember this little gadget" he said as his anger slowly faded away and be replaced by an evil smirk.

"Now, since there is nothing more for you to report-" Saki started to say but got interrupted as an intruder with a black jacket came out of nowhere, grab the control from his hand and the girl in front of him. "Hey! what do you think you're doing!?" Cree shouted as she was being hauled out of the door. Raphael said nothing as he kept running through the halls trying to look for the exit. "I swear you need a hearing aid through you ear slits!" she said to him.  
"Shut up I wasn't wasn't leavin' wit out cha anyway" he said briefly and continued his way.

By now all foot soldiers had been notified that there was an intruder and to eliminated him on sight. Passing one of the halls Raphael was met with almost thirteen foot soldiers blocking his way. "ugh! I don' have time fer dis!" he said and jumped to run on the heads of the foot ninja.

-Meanwhile back at the lair-

"Hey Don?" Leonardo called out to his brother that was in the lab with Michelangelo.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think will happen if they don't make it in time?" Leo asked as he entered and sat on a stool next to Don. "I- I don't know... I don't know what the potion the girl injected Mikey with was meant for and I'm scared out of my mind thinking of all the possibilities that may befall him" Donnie said rubbing the middle of his palm with his thump attempting to calm down. Leo looked at his second youngest brother in worry. He knew that when Donatello worried over one of his brothers or father he basically overworked himself to find a solution which also rendered him with sleepless nights. "Don." Leo said getting his younger brothers attention.

"hmm?"

"Go to bed I'll watch over Mikey in the meantime"

"sigh' Fine, but if anything happens wake me up kay?" Donatello said getting up from his stool and walking to the door. "Will do. Night Don"

"G'night"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He ran as fast as he could trying to escape the yellow-green eyes that followed him everywhere. He was running out of breath, his lungs hurt seeking air since they had none. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Michelangelo yelled.  
_"You will join us Michelangelo weather you want or not!_" The yellow-green eyes said in a loud voice.

Suddenly it went silent.

The voice was no more, making Michelangelo slowly stop running. He looked around expecting the yellow-green eyes to just appear out of nowhere. Well, he was half right. Something did appear but it was not the eyes just a single hand that launched itself to Mikey's face. "Aaaaaahh! Get off, Get off, Get off, Get off, Get off, Get off!" He yelled as he tried to get the disembodied hand off his face.  
The yellow-green eyes returned now with a mouth hovering below it.

_"Now that I have you, I shall finish what the potion started"_ the mouth said.

"WHAT!? NO!" Mikey yelled as he now tried even harder to take the disembodied hand off; though the thing did not even loosen its grip once. Slowly a dim black light started to eliminate from the hand. Michelangelo's now started to panic since he hasn't been able to remove said limb from his face. Mikey did not like this, not one bit. The light was getting brighter by the second and he could feel his head starting to feel weird. His eyes were getting blurry, his strength was leaving. Michelangelo did not know what to do anymore. He felt as his mind was being emptied from every memory he owned.  
"No... I don't want to forget..." Michelangelo said almost in a whisper. Everything started to blacken for him. He had not realized that his arm had gone limp to his sides and he was no longer standing on his own. If it wasn't for the disembodied hand Mikey would had fallen to the ground already.  
"P-please I... don't want to... forget them. None of them" Mikey said a little louder with a pleading and almost inaudible voice. The hand finally let go of him. Letting him drop to his knees. He felt so weak right now. Mikey tilted his head to where the yellow-green eyes and mouth were. He was surprised when he saw sadness yet compassion in the eyes that had just stolen his memories. Before Michelangelo passed out he heard something that surprised him even more...

_"For all it's worth... I never wanted this to happen"_

* * *

So here it ends... for now :D mujajajaja

Hmmmm... I just noticed it's kinda short ._." I'll be sure to make it longer on the next one...

Oh well, until the next update! See yah!


	6. Lost to us Part 2

Finally another chapter! Sorry for the long wait -_-". Between the writer's block and College I can barely come up with anything for the story... Anyway I want the to thank all of you who have reviewed/followed/favorite this fic! It's really helping on the "must continue writing this fan-fic" process thing ^.^v

* * *

.

.

.

As the foot soldiers were running from hallway to hallway trying to locate the intruder a feminine silhouette entered Oroku Saki's chambers.

"What is you're report?" Saki said without looking at the girl.

"It has been done master. Michelangelo Hamato has no memory whatsoever of his family or friends. I have replaced every memory in his mind so when he awakens he shall begin his mission to destroy his family and friends" the girl informed him.

"Excellent" Saki said as he started to laugh maniacally.

-Meanwhile away from foot headquarters-

"Okay what is wrong with your hearing?" Cree asked as both of them were finally far away from foot headquarters. "And can you let me down it's kind of embarrassing being in this position you know" She said with annoyance. Raphael had her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. "Are ya gonna run back to Foot headquarters?" he asked. Cree stayed silent.

"Didn't think so" He said and kept running.

"Why would sacrifice your family like this? Don't you love them?" Cree asked after a while. Raphael stopped abruptly letting her fall to the ground.

"Ow. That was mean." Cree said looking up at the human looking turtle. Raphael glared at her

"What makes you think I don't?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because I first told you to take a bottle and throw it away and what did you do? You knocked me out and took me to your home. I tell to leave with the material; I even gave you the instructions! I warned you I have a tracker inside my body, that's nearly impossible to take out! That I had to stay behind for your family's safety! And what do you do!? YOU DECIDED TO SHOVE IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE AND DID WHATEVER THE HECK YOU WANTED!"Cree shouted at him while standing up. "NOW WHY THE HECK WOULD I NOT THINK THAT YOU DIDN'T LOVE THEM, CARE ABOUT THEM, HUH!? YOU TELL ME!"

Raphael just stayed quiet, slightly wide eyed. Letting her rant all she wanted. After a few seconds Cree started to calm down. "I told you that everywhere I go he knows. Shredder uses a control to-"

"Yah mean this one?" Raph asked interrupting the girl in mid-sentence. Cree looked up at the human disguised turtle's hand. Her eyes widened when she saw that Raphael indeed has the black remote that Shredder always used to control her. "How- when did you-?" Cree started to ask but got interrupted by Raphael once again. "The minute I entered I took it from Shredder's hand when he wasn't looking" he said simply. Cree in turn said nothing else. She turned and started walking. "Hey! Where are ya-"

"Don't tell me you already forgot you have a brother to save, did you!?" Cree said before Raph finished talking. After a second Raphael started to follow.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the lair Leonardo and Donatello waited for Raphael and Cree's return. It had already been four hours since they had left and haven't come back. The blue terrapin was starting to worry that this had been some sort of set-up the girl had made without them noticing.

Just as Leo was about to voice his thoughts to Donatello he notice the front elevator entrance opened and a loud "We're back!" from Raphael was heard.

Leonardo let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Both he and Donatello hurried to their brother's side.

"So?" Both blue and purple terrapins asked in unison. Raphael grinned and held up the duffle-bag. "Got it"

"No celebrating yet. The anti-potion still needs to be made" Cree said grabbing the duffle from Raphael's hands and heading towards the lab. "Donatello I might still need your assistance in the preparation of the potion" she added without glancing back at them. Don quickly followed her. Entering Don began taking out everything from the duffle-bag. As he did that Cree checked on Michelangelo to see if they still had time.

'I think we still have some time left. That's good' she thought breathing a sigh of relief.

"Everything's set. We can begin making the anti-potion" Donatello said from the table. Cree looked at him, nodded and said "we must hurry. I see we still some time but I don't know how much exactly how much time we do have"

But what Cree didn't notice is that Michelangelo had been already taken over by the enemy. Now when he awakens Mikey will not see them as neither family or friend but as a foe. An enemy he must eradicate on sight.

As Donatello and Cree worked on the anti-potion they didn't notice when Michelangelo began to stir on the bed. Slowly Mikey began to open his eyes letting them adjust to wherever he was.

'_Where am I?' _he asked himself in thought. Soon fake images of him being kidnapped by his brothers flooded to his mind. Michelangelo's eyes widened _'I remember now!' _As feeling came to his whole body he felt for restraints, he had none. Also Mikey quickly noticed that he wasn't alone. '_This could work to my advantage_' he thought smiling to himself. Master Shredder had given him specific instructions to eliminate them, to make sure no one was left alive. That mistake has been made several of times in the past, but not this time Michelangelo would make sure of it. Now that Mikey was fully aware of his surrounding he started to make plans on how to eliminate his "captors" once and for all.

Minutes ticked by as Cree and Donatello kept working on the anti-potion. Neither still hadn't realized that Michelangelo had awakened and was now getting up from the bed as quiet as he could and began to move toward them, slowly rising his arms towards the girl's neck.

Cree began to feel goosebumps all over and that only happened when something bad was about to happen. Quickly putting the test tube in their respective holders she turned just to see two pair of sea green hands latch themselves to her neck.

"Ack!" She yelped as Michelangelo tightened his grip. Cree tried to free herself from his grasp to no avail. Donatello's eyes widened as he saw Mikey grabbing Cree's neck and squeezing the life out of her. "Mikey! Stop that!" He shouted and tackled his brother to the ground ultimately letting Cree go in the process. She quickly got up and ran to the door calling the remaining turtles. "RAPHAEL! LEONARDO! GET IN HERE! MICHELANGELO'S AWAKE AND ATTACKING DONATELLO"

In seconds Leo and Raph -still in his human holographic disguise- were inside the room trying –barely succeeding- to hold Mickey down. Cree quickly took a syringe and filled it with a tranquilizer serum. Raphael noticed this and asked "What the shell is that for?"

"Just hold him as still as you possibly can could you?" she said.

Michelangelo thrashed and struggled to get out of the enemy's –his older brothers- grasp. "Let me go!" he yelled. Leo, Raph and Don did their best to hold their baby brother still. Even if it was challenging since Mikey was showing a strength they had never known he had. Closing in Cree put a hand on his plastron and with her strength pushed Michelangelo down to his back and steadied him completely. As the orange wearing terrapin finally laid eyes to the girl above him some part of his mind recognized her to be a friend. Mikey seized his struggles all of a sudden and said "Cree? Is that you?"

Taken aback temporally Cree froze in place with syringe in hand. Mikey took this as an opportunity, he thrashed forward making her lose her balance and stumble to her back. As Cree fell she felt a sharp pain on her side. When she looked down she saw that she had accidentally punctured herself with the syringe! And the contents inside were entering her body. She cursed some and yanked the syringe of her body as she got up. Michelangelo had somehow got free from his brother's hold and was now heading for the exit. Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello quickly went after him to try and stop him. Cree clutched her side as it began to slightly bleed from the punctured hole. She tried to go after them but as she took her first step the world around her was beginning to spin at all directions. Wobbly on her legs the brown eyed girl went to the closest wall she could find and leaned on it whilst moving forward as fast as she could to catch up to the others. She soon found a world of darkness enveloping her as she fell forward and hitting the stoned floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They were getting closer, inch by inch they got closer to Mikey's running silhouette. Leonardo was the closest but even then he could see that he was still three to four feet in distances. _'They just had to pick the most energetic and athletic of us, didn't they…_' he thought to himself in annoyance. Suddenly Michelangelo turned a sharp right in to an alley in trying to lose them. Lucky them that it was close to four a.m. so not many people were roaming the street and they could follow their youngest brother. "Mikey! Please stop!" one of them yelled. Mikey just laughed "you actually think I would comply to such thing!?" he yelled back.

"Yep, Mikey is definitely brainwashed No way he would he say 'comply to such thing' willingly" said Donatello humoredly from Leo's left. Leo nodded. "Let's hurry if we keep this pace we are sure to lose him in no time and that's something we don't want" Leonardo said as he picked up his pace. So did the red and purple wearing terrapin's.

'_Shell, are they ever going to give up on chasing me!?_' Michelangelo thought as he turned to another alley. A few seconds later he saw the other right behind him. "Tch, why not give up, huh? You three could never catch me before what makes you think that you'll catch me now?" he said to them. Unbeknownst to him one of the turtles had taken a short-cut that led him to wait for the orange masked terrapin further ahead. When Mikey saw Raphael waiting for him he just smiled. Without missing a beat Mikey jumped, put each of his hand on Raphael's shoulders and used him as some sort of hand-stand and flipped away from his grasp. "Did that knuckle-head jus' used me like one o' those gymnastic stool things?" Raph asked dumbstruck as his brother ran passed him still following the youngest. "Yep. He did indeed." Donatello said with a slight chuckle in his tone of voice. Getting out of his dumbstruck-ness Raphael began to run alongside his brothers again. "He is soooo going to get it when I catch him" Raph said now picking up pace and full of adrenaline.

After hours of chasing the blue, red and purple wearing clads were feeling exhausted. Michelangelo was also feeling the same way himself and in an attempt to get away he threw to the floor everything he could find in his path. Seeing a rather large trash can in front of him, Mikey went to grab it. It was slightly heavy but managed to lift it and throw it to the turtle's heads.

Leo and Raph had barely dodged the last throw since exhaustion was evident in their movements. Donatello on the other had not been as quick or as lucky as the other two. The trash can hit him square on his chest and he fell down with a yelp. Leonardo and Raphael turned their heads in time to see Donatello falling. "Donnie! You okay bro!?" Leo asked slowing his pace, Raphael doing the same. "I'm fine. keep following Mi-" Donatello started to say but quickly noticed -with wide eyes- that Michelangelo had disappeared in seconds time. "He's gone"

"What!?" both red and blue mask wearing terrapin said in unison before turning to where Michelangelo had been a second ago. To their surprise he really wasn't there anymore.

After hours of searching for their now escaped brother Leonardo called it a night since it was nearing sunrise. "Now that I realize wasn't the girl following Mikey as well, What happened to her?" Leonardo asked looking around not spotting Cree.

"Yeah now dat'cha mention et I don' remembah her ever seein' her leaving tah lair" Raphael said.

"We have to go back quick. I'm not liking where this is going" Leo said as he hauled Donatello to his feet.

* * *

LT: Welp that's all for-

*door opens abruptly making LT jump in surprise*

Cree: Are you Serious!?

LT: No, i'm Lolitwix haven't you read my username? *silly pun intended :P*

Cree: Don't try and change the subject! I meant the thing with the syringe. you made me knock myself out like an idiot!

LT: (Input sarcasm here) whaaaaaaat? how can you say such a thiiii~ng!? Besides that could happen to anyone if given a similar case

Cree: Run... *takes out a baseball bat out of nowhere*

LT: What?

Cree: Run if you don't want to get killed! *starts moving towards LT*

*LT starts to run*

Cree: Stupid author you make me look bad! *another silly pun intended XD*

LT: Anyways as I was saying before I got interrupted so rudely... That's all for now, Thanks for reading, R&R to know if you like or want to give some helpfulcritiques you are welcomed too. **Please nothing offensive or insulting**. Until the next Chapter :).

Cree: Come back here!


	7. What happens next?

Hey guys! i am finally updating trapped yay! :D

So sorry for the long wait TT^TT...

now for the chappie :D

* * *

Soon arriving at the lair the three brothers started searching the place. Even as tired as they were they wanted to make sure that everything was in place and no hidden cameras were placed. Also to see if she was gone. "Guys, I can't find her anywhere I look have any of you found her?" Donatello asked while coming out from the kitchen.  
"Me neither how about you Raph?" Leonardo said walking to the living room continuing the search. "Well I haven't foun'—ompff!" Raphael started saying but tripped on something that made him tumble to the floor. Looking at what he had tripped himself with he saw the girl he was looking for just seconds ago. "Foun' her!" Raphael announced to his brothers. Standing up the still human disguised turtle went to pick her up bridal style and take the girl to the couch in their living room, Leo and Donnie quickly following.

Cree started to regain consciousness still in Raphael's arms. Slowly opening her eyes the girl started to look around somewhat dazed and still not noticing she was being held. Groaning Cree began to move so she could get up from wherever she was. Though she quickly found that it was getting harder and harder to move. Like someone trying to keep her in place. "Stop moving yer gonna fall if you keep at it" a voice said making Cree look where the voice had come from. Upwards.  
"Good tah see yer awake" Raphael said still walking towards the couch settling her down on it. Though fortunately for her nobody saw the blush that was on her face. Finally when the fogginess left her Cree notice that the turtle in red was still human. "You haven't removed the ring I lend you?" She asked. Raphael looked down to his hand and said "guess not, wit all that been happenin' I guess I fergot"  
"You should take it off, the ring has lasting side effects" Cree sad slightly sitting up."And yah tell me this now!?" Raphael asked as he tried to yank the ring of. But it wouldn't budge. "Great, it won't come off" he said with some panic and anger in his voice. Cree sighed and said "come're, I'll get if off" as she reached for his calloused human hand and began to work on some buttons the ring had. And after a few seconds the thing was off.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that I'm bummed because Mikey got away and I'm dead-beat tired I would so tease the two of you on how cute you guys look right now" Leonardo said from behind the couch. At this Raphael blushed some, Cree as well and to change the subject quickly she asked "So Michelangelo got away?"

"Yeah, It's like we couldn't even touch him and he showed some skills we never knew he could even do before!" Donatello explained as he came over and plopped himself on the ragged couch next to the girl.

"That's not surprising" the girl simply said. Now all three brothers looked at the girl with a mixture of surprise and confuse on their faces.

"Care to explain?" Raphael said with slight inpatients.

"Well let's just say that when I injected the potion into him I also meddled with his head –per Shredders orders- before he had succumbed to it and gave him, as you guys might call it, an 'upgrade" Cree said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why didn't you tell us before now?" Donatello asked before Raphael opened his mouth.

"You didn't ask" she said simply. "But don't worry that is only temporary, I made sure of it. When my 'upgrade' expires Michelangelo will be unable to use any of the abilities I 'programmed' him with" Cree continued to say as she tried to get up. Doing so made her head spin a little but she stood either way.  
"How come?" Raphael asked. Cree looked at him, smirked and said "you can't do what you don't know, can you?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So where are we going exactly?" Donatello asked as he drove in the battle-shell.

"Take a left here" Cree said ignoring the purple wearing terrapin's question, and Donatello did as told saying nothing else. Moving to the back of the van Cree went to stand in front Raphael and extended her hand toward him. "Give me it" she simply said.  
At this Raphael looked up at her and said "give what?"

"The unicorn that's stuck in your left pocket" Cree said sarcastically and both the girl and red wearing turtle could hear the other two turtles chuckle a little. "you know I mean the controller. Give it to me" she said a second later.  
"Oh you mean this thing" Raphael said taking the controller that manipulated Cree from his left belt pocket.

"Yes" she said.

"I don't think so"

"And why not?" Cree asked furrowing her brow.

"Because I don't trust yah" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"With what? The remote that controls the machine that's near my heart? I don't think I am dumb enough to want to electrocute myself." Cree said with sarcasm.

"Not that. What's tah tell me that if I hand this to yah and yah won't disappear on us" he said bluntly.

The van now grew silent. Even Leo and Donnie had quietly been paying attention to their conversation. After a few seconds Cree asked "What makes you think I would?" barely above a whisper. "Tell me, before you got a hold of that remote was I not with you guys trying to help Michelangelo? Did I not stake my life on helping you? Was I not with Donatello making the cure which is now completely useless even after you had it? You know if the control was all I really had wanted I would have stolen it the minute you had told me you had it and had disappeared… yet here I am."

Again the van went silent after she finished talking and after a minute Raphael sighed "tell yah what, if yah manage tah snatch it from my hand it's yers to keep but if yah don't I get tah keep until we know Mikey is definitely hundred percent brain-wash free"  
Cree smiled and said "I accept your challenge but before that-" she turned to the purple wearing terrapin "Donatello turn right then after four miles turn left when you see a white wooded house tell me alright?"

"Sure thing" he said from the driver's seat. The girl turned back to the turtle in red "ready?" she asked. Said turtle nodded and held the remote out to her "you got three—" Raphael began to say but soon found that the remote was no longer in his hand it was in Cree's. He's eyes widened when what just happened processed through his mind.

"Hey! Yah cheated!" he said.

"No I didn't!" Cree said in defense trying not to smile.

"See yer smilin' that means yah cheated!" Raphael said.

"No I didn't, you said that if I snatched it I could keep it. I asked you if you were ready and you nodded yes. So I went for it, I don't think that's cheating" she said smiling at the red wearing terrapin. "You can even ask Leonardo, he was a witness. Right Leonardo?" Cree said turning to said turtle.

"Sure" was the only thing he said.

"Cree, you said a white wooden house right?" Donatello asked four miles later of riding the battle shell. Heading towards the passenger seat she looked towards the house he had mentioned. "Yeah that's the one. Please park next to it" she said and Donatello did as asked. Once parked Cree said "okay you guys wait here. I need to check something in the house alright?" and they all nodded an affirmative. Cree opened the van's door and quickly yet stealthily went inside the house.

"What do you guys think? Can we trust her?" Donnie asked once he was sure she was out of ear-shot.

"We can't say yet Donnie. Even though she hasn't betrayed us yet, she has neither proven herself worth our trust… for all we know this could be a trap and we're just walking straight to it" Leo said from where he sat.

"Well what she said before is true Leo" Raphael commented.

"I know Raph but… what if all that she has done is only and elaborate plan made by the shredder to eliminate us?" he asked.

"well we'll just have tah see what happens next now won' we?"

After a few minutes the light-brown headed girl came back to the van. She opened the battle shell's door and all three terrapin could see the evident smile she had on her face.  
"Alright you three I have gained permission for you to stay here for a couple of days" she said. For a moment none of them said anything until the words Cree had said finally sunk in. "What!?" All three shouted in unison.

"I said that the three of you-"

"We heard watcha said" Raphael said interrupting her.

"Then why ask what?" The girl asked.

"What as in what dah yah mean we're stayin' here foh a coupe o' days?"  
Cree looked confused. "We'll technically you can't stay at your place since Michelangelo is now at Shredder's side. He will send troop if not already to go after you three"

"And what do you mean you got 'permission'?" Leonardo asks this time.

"We'll to have permission is to-" the girl began but was yet again interrupted by the red wearing terrapin.

"He don' mean it like that. He means _who_ gave yah the permission" he said.

"The owners of the house of course. I call them family. This used to be my house when I was younger" she replied.

"But don't you think they'll freak out?" Donatello this time asked.

"Why would they?"

"Oh I don't know maybe cus' we have pink fleshed, hair and are not caryin' any dangerous weapons" Raphael said with sarcasm.

"oh, you mean because of you being turtles and are carrying dangerous weapons? Not to worry you will not frighten them"

At this the three terrapin were now suspicious. Not frightened by giant mutated turtles? What normal human wouldn't be?  
Noticing their expressions Cree said "Long story short Shredder experimented on them with some glowing green ooze which mutated them. So no I didn't bring you here for you to be ambushed." After that the girl quickly ushered them to the wooden house. Once inside the turtles could see some truth in what Cree had said. Right now there were about ten people in front of them who looked like giant two legged alligators and maybe even a gecko if they weren't mistaken. The first one they spotted was the obviously tallest and oldest of the ten. He was definitely an alligator, with very wide shoulders, a lean body from what they could tell, he was a lime green kind of color, wore a plain striped button down shirt and some jeans and had jade colored eyes. The others were much shorter than this one, though they share the same kind color only in different shade some either darker or lighter green than the others. All of them wearing almost the same thing. The gecko seemed almost the same age as the turtles he was the only one they could see a different color. Wore a red shirt with some kind of logo on it and white shorts. He was a grey-green kind of color and his arms, legs –from what they could see- and long tail were the color of ocean blue. Also he had ice blue colored eyes.

"I reckon dis are teh ones yah want us tah train fer teh next couple o' days? What are they, Turtles?" the tallest one said with a heavy cowboy accent. Cree chuckled a little saying "Yes they are and yes they are indeed turtles, Jet"  
Raphael looked at each and every one of them. "Guy's is it jus' me or did we jus' walk into leather-head's long lost family?" he asked his brother's in a whisper of a tone.  
"Well I wouldn't be surprised if we did…" Donatello said in the same whispered tone. "I agree" Leonardo said still in awe of what he saw in front of him.  
"Alright, I'll train them but at least tell me they know the basics of fightin' cus If they don' I don' want tah get stuck teaching a bunch of novices in diapers" Jet said firmly towards the terrapins. Which Raphael had caught on quickly that the alligator was insulting them purposely. "Novices in diapers!? I'll have you know that I ain't afraid of yah jus cus you're four heads taller than I am. Yah cheap briefcase" Raphael said already getting angry.  
"Is that so? Then let's see watcha got shrimp" Jet said in turn taking a battle stance. Raphael doing the same. Cree sighed and said "Jet knock it off we don't have time to be playing my horse is bigger than yours. Raphael it would be a big help for you not to lose your cool so soon" Cree said getting in between the two of them. Jet looked like he didn't want to back down from the challenge but a stern look from the girl and he quickly did as asked, Raphael as well.  
"Um.. Cree a word if I may" said Donatello from where he stood. Cree went to him and said "yea? What's up?"

"What do you mean by them training us? we are already skilled in the art of ninjutsu and can handle ourselves pretty well against the foot" he said. Cree sighed and stepped a few feet away from the purple wearing terrapin. "I'll show you why. Attack me" Cree said to him. Donatello was momentarily surprised by what she had just said. Him, attack her? But why—  
"Donatello, I did not ask for you to attack me. I ordered you too" she said with a serious tone. She quickly noticed Raphael and Leonardo's expression change from confused to slight anger.

"Hey wait a minute. What makes yah think yah can order mah brother around" Raphael said stepping forward.

"I think nothing of sorts Raphael. He asked why would I make them train you three, I am simply giving him an answer. One that he can see and understand better." Cree said in the same serious tone.

"Doin' it by ordering him around won't make him understand nothing" he said slighty more angry. At this the brunette smirked wide knowing that it would only make the red wearing terrapin angrier and Raphael was indeed getting angrier.

"Fine. You attack me then. Unless you're afraid of being beat by a girl that is..." she said just to put the cherry on top.  
In that moment the only thought that rang through Leo and Donnie's head was _'She has a death-wish doesn't she?'_ as Raphael went forward lifting his arms so he could attack her. Without missing a beat Cree grabbed both of his arm and lifted her left foot to hit his abdominal area –making herself tumble to her back and Raph tumbling forward—, lifted her right foot to hit his neck, letting go of his right arm in the process, bringing him to the floor straining him in place with her legs. Since she still had a hold to his left arm Cree then leaned back with his arm until she heard painful grunt come out of the hot-headed turtle.  
After a second passed Cree let Raphael go and she stood up to look at Donatello. Raphael stood as well holding his left arm and went to stand next to the blue banded brother.

"See now what I mean? I defeated him. Didn't even break a sweat. If by the end of this training if you can't either beat me or make me surrender. You will have no chance of winning against the foot and bringing Michelangelo back. Believe it or not the foot are getting stronger and that is why I will not only train your body I will also train your mind I will make you use every little ounce you have of that brain. Each will have different teachers or sensei as you may be accustomed. The only break you will have is for eating, sleeping and on the weekends" she said as she also explained the house rules and such. Now she started to assign the turtles to their sensei.  
"Leonardo, you will be trained by Remy and Sauri. Any questions?" she asked him. Leo only shook his head 'no'.

"Donatello, you will be trained by Kovu and Miila. Any questions?" again all Cree received was a 'no'.

Now she looked toward Raphael and smiled. "Raphael you will be trained by Jet and myself. Any questions?" she asked once again.

"Yeah I got one. How come we three got different teachers?" Raphael asked.

"Everyone learns at their own pace Raphael" she said but soon continued when Cree saw confusion on his face. "Let me put it like this. Both you and Donatello are in the first level. While Donatello may exceed in brains he lacks in brawns, you are his vice-versa where you exceed in brawn you lack in brains in other words neither of you are balanced. Leonardo on the other hand is in the second level since his brains and brawns balanced." She said whilst gesturing to each of the turtles as she spoke "True, I could have been Leonardo's sensei for this but I figured that I wouldn't want Sauri being a victim of your short temper. At least Jet here can take some of it."

"Some? Girl y'all insultin' me right there" the alligator said in a annoyed tone from where he stood behind her. Cree ignored his comment and proceeded to lead the turtles to the underground dojo they had installed a few years back. "Here is where you will train for the next few days" she said taking them from room to room. She also showed them which room each would train in. "At the end of each week you shall battle me and I will decide if you are improving or not" she said briefly and then showed them the rooms they were to stay in. After she finished the tour Cree left the turtles to 'check' some equipment. Leaving them with the almost seven foot tall alligator. "Ya"ll better get some rest. Tomarraw will be startin' early in teh mornin" Jet said also leaving the turtles to turtles bid each other goodnight and went to their assigned rooms to sleep for when the next day comes they are going to need every ounce of energy they have.

* * *

LT: for those of you who didnt exactly understand the move i tried to explain there...go here:

watch?v=KURLmHPMq8w

its the first one :)

Also thanks for reading... R&R if you liked this chappie or not, i'd like to know :)

L&R&D&C: finally you updated!

LT: AAAAAAHHHHH! geez give a girl a heart attack why don't you! D:

Well until the next chapter :D


End file.
